Team Wild Fang
Team Wild Fang is the African Representational team in Beyblade: Metal Masters. Members & Beyblades *Kyoya Tategami - Rock Leone 145WB: Kyoya is the self proclaimed leader of Team Wild Fang. He was originally a part of Team Gan Gan Galaxy but decided to join Team Wild Fang to fulfil his need to defeat Gingka Hagane. *Nile - Vulcan Horuseus 145D: Nile is a major part of Team Wild Fang and the second most powerful blader on the Team. Nile's blading skills are unmatched by those who were born and raised in his rejoin of Africa. Nile is a very calm and cool headed blader who knows how to wait and listen to his opponent, almost always giving him the win. Nile was the only blader in the whole A-Block to win all of his single battles. *Demure - Counter Scorpio 145D: Demure is the third official blader of Team Wild Fang. He was decided to be in the group by his fellow members Nile and Kyoya. His self confidence is quite low but is confidence in his team is quite the opposite. Demure is probably the most intelligent of his team as he is able to easily analyze his opponent and figure out a strategy. *The Masked Bull (Benkei Hanawa) - Dark Bull H145SD: The Masked Bull is the backup blader in Team Wild Fang and was inducted by Kyoya. Benkei decided to disguise himself as The Masked Bull so no one would know he was representing Africa instead of Japan. Beyblade: Metal Masters African Qualifying Rounds Within a large city in Africa, the African Representational team qualifying matches were under way. The members would be decided through a three progned battle royal . The battle royals would take place with 15 members in three stages. The Red, Yellow and Green stages would decide the main members of the team, Kyoya and Nile would dominate there stages and Marcus would eventually win his. Suprizingly the qualifying rounds were not over and the three winners would recieve bracelets that they had to gaurd for a series of twenty four hours. Everyone would scatter but Kyoya and Nile would stick together to keep there bracelets on lock. Eventually the two were ensnared by Marcus who wanted to make his lackies the other two members. This plan was then foiled by Demure who freed Kyoya and Nile who took the three bracelets and gave the third to Demure. Team Wild Fang vs Team Chandora Team Wild Fang was now due for there first match in Big Bang Bladers. They were up to face the indian superstars, Team Chandora. The contriversy started with a press conference where the newest member of Team Wild Fang, The Masked Bull hyped up Wild Fang's reputation but was simply outmatched by Chandora's popularity. Another day went by and the match between the two teams would begin. Nile would start the first round againt Team Chandora's member, Vridick. Nile would stall Aneil for a while to learn his beys strengths and weakness'. Nile would next end the match with his special move Mystic Zone. Kyoya would battle to end the match up against Team Leader, Salhan. Kyoya would start early using his Lion Gale Force Wall, Salhan would eventually seperate Kyoya's attack but to no avail when Kyoya would end the match with a final striking blow. Team Wild Fang vs Team Gan Gan Galaxy Now Kyoya would realize his revenge against his ultimate rival Gingka Hagane now that Team Wild Fang would face Kyoya's original Team, Gan Gan Galaxy. The first match would begin with Masamune Kodaya of Japan facing off against Africa's Nile. The match would go on with a cocky Masamune attacking an underestimated Nile until he was overpowered by a much more powerfull Nile. Nile would soon crush Masamune's confidence and himself unintentionally but would build it back up asking for a real match with the Worlds #1 Beyblader. Masamune and Nile would face off with full power until two special moves collided deciding Nile as the winner. Leading in the first match Yu and Tsuabasa suggest a tag team battle to utilize all members of each team. Demure and The Masked Bull took on the challenge and battled them two on two. The match was in Africa's favor until Tsubasa once again lost control of his darkness much like he did against China's Chi-yun Li. Eventually Tsubasa would KO everyone else in the match besides himself including his own partener, tieing up the battle. Now Kyoya would have the chance to take down his one and only rival, Gingka Hagane. Kyoya and Gingka would start the third match and immediatley show their strengths head to head. Kyoya and Gingka would find themselves at equal strength and end the match in a draw when both beys stop spinning because both bladers had collapsed. Now Masamune who wants to redeem himself suggests a deciding Tag Match between Masamune, Nile, Gingka & Kyoya. The two teams would go head to head, neck to neck until Kyoya's Rock Leone is unable to defend Nile who is preparing his Special Move ending the match with Team Wild Fang's defeat. Gallery Team Wild Fang Members.png Team Wild Fang Trans.png|The Logo Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Teams Category:Team Wild Fang Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters